


The Honeymoon

by Vrunka



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Frottage, Incest, M/M, Shimadacest, handjobs, is it still frottage if they're naked, that's the tag now, wet grinding I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrunka/pseuds/Vrunka
Summary: The honeymoon phase, Genji had called it. Lovesick and pining.





	The Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azaleeshwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaleeshwrites/gifts).



> For the amazing Azaleesh who commissioned me ages and ages ago for this and who has been ever so patient with my absolute ridiculousness in forgetting to post...

"An onsen, brother," Genji complains as they pull up to the facility. He frowns at natural rendered stones and clusters of bamboo, distaste in the curl of his lips. "We aren't old men yet. Couldn't we go somewhere fun on vacation?"

Hanzo can only imagine Genji's definition of somewhere fun. A beach somewhere, surrounded by people, all tropical and tan. Children and women and loud tourism.

Hanzo shrugs. He looks over at the squat little building. The traditional shapes of it.

"You did not have to join me," Hanzo says. "Father did not say we had to stay together."

Genji rolls his eyes. He stretches, gets out of the car like a cat, all languid, rolling muscle. A tiger or panther. Large and predatory.

He grins as Hanzo follows him out the passenger side door. Genji's teeth are sharp and white in the sunlight. Even and straight and perfect.

"Besides, big brother," he says, leaning close to shut the car door over Hanzo's shoulder. His breath ghosts over Hanzo's throat. Minty from toothpaste or gum, Hanzo is not quite sure. "If you wanted to see me naked, you could have just asked."

Hanzo glances behind him, instinct kicking high. The driver is closed away from them. It is safe. But still.

This new, strange angle to their relationship. . . . Hanzo doesn't know what to do with it. He can't flaunt it the way Genji does, is petrified in the knowledge that someone could find out.

Genji's fingers touch his elbow. Hanzo can feel the warmth in them even through his suit jacket. He chuckles, grips Hanzo's arm, and tugs.

"Come on," he says. "If we're here, we may as well make the most of it."

Genji winks. Make the most of it. They may as well be carrying signs. The tattoos are bad enough even in a hot spring like this, where such ink is not inherently banned.

They grab their duffles from the trunk. Genji bumps Hanzo with his as he removes it and something inside makes a dull sound like glass. Glass?

Genji turns on his heel before Hanzo can ask about it. Heads for the building with a jaunty little walk.

Hanzo trails behind.

As they enter, Hanzo takes in the aesthetic. He does not miss the look Genji shoots him, nor the way his brother mouths "Cheesy," with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Cheesy isn't the word Hanzo would ascribe to it.

Quaint, perhaps. Relaxing. The same careful details he had noticed outside are here. Bamboo screens and warm yellow lighting. A woman at the desk greets them with a bow and Genji is immediately on his game.

Grinning. Leaning on the chest high desk with his elbows. The girl blushes at something he says as Hanzo approaches. Her eyes linger on Genji a second longer than necessary.

Hanzo hates it. The jealousy overturning in the pit of his stomach. The impotent need he feels to stake some claim over Genji when he gets like this. Flirtatious is a setting Hanzo isn't sure Genji knows how to turn off.

People flock to him. To the allure that he exudes. Hanzo is powerless against it.

He checks them in. One room. What was he thinking booking only one room? Two beds though, so the receptionist doesn't look at them funny or anything. Genji leans over the desk as she finalizes the details, angles his face to whisper something in her ear.

Her gaze flicks to Hanzo. Back down to the computer. Her cheeks are red again. Flushed. Hanzo feels himself blushing in return. The heat of it crawling up his neck.

Genji winks at her and Hanzo wants to tell him to stop, that it's embarrassing to all of them, but his voice catches in his throat. He's never been good at reprimanding Genji. Not in any way that's efficient at least.

"Are you sure?" she says.

Genji drums his fingers on the countertop. "Oh yeah," he says. "Definitely."

She finishes the details. Hands Genji the receipt. "The room is down the hall," she says. "To the right. The baths are at the end. Men's and women's sides. They're pretty clearly marked."

"Shame," Genji drawls.

Hanzo could throttle him. Would, if the receptionist weren't playing along. She giggles behind her hand, smiles at Genji.

"If you need anything at all, the staff will be more than obliged to help you. We hope your weekend here will find you relaxed and at peace."

Not likely. Hanzo stiffens as Genji shoots her a wink. His curling grin so confident and cool. She gives a half-wave as they leave. Neither of them return it.

"What did you say to her?"

Genji raises an eyebrow. He angles his steps to bump his hip against Hanzo's.

"Nothing to be jealous over, brother. She isn't my type. Not with those tits."

Hanzo frowns; looks away. Genji barks a laugh. Reaches out to skim his knuckles down the length of Hanzo's arm.

"It was a compliment for you," Genji says. "You don't need to look so sullen."

Hanzo doesn't bother to reply. Doesn't know what he would say if he did. And it doesn't matter anyway. They have reached their room. Genji pulls the door open.

The suite sprawls before them.

Hanzo blinks. Looks around. He doesn't remember booking a suite like this. He looks over to Genji.

The concern must be evident because Genji laughs again. Shifts his bag to his other shoulder. A nervous edge Hanzo is unused to from his brother.

"It seemed appropriate," Genji says. He palms the back of his head. "I mean. We've sorta gotten to skip the honeymoon phase, right? I've known you forever, I already know everything bad about you so...so this way we can."

"The honeymoon phase?"

The phrase is English. Hanzo's tongue muddles over the words less skillfully than Genji. Heavily accented. Genji licks his lips, inhales quickly. Stepping closer.

"Yeah, you know. That early...lovesick, lovestruck part."

Lovesick. Hanzo thinks he might be lovesick all the time. He doesn't say that though. Genji's ego doesn't need it.

"We kinda skipped the whole sappy romance thing cuz of our...cuz of who we are. I thought we could. We could have it here, you know? For a weekend at least."

Hanzo moves his shoulders. Shrugs. "You didn't even want to come to a hot spring."

"Yeah well, you did so...here we are."

It means more than Genji is saying, Hanzo can tell by the way Genji's eyes are dilated. By the careful, controlled way he is breathing. Genji, despite his teasing, is nervous about this.

And Hanzo has to appreciate that.

He tips his head forward, bumps his nose against Genji's cheek. A clumsy, sort of awkward kiss on the corner of Genji's mouth.

Genji smiles. He runs his fingers through Hanzo's hair. It spills across them like ink.

"Why don't you go head for the bath," Genji says. "Get started relaxing, okay? And I'll catch up with you in a bit."

"Catch up with me?"

"Yeah. I got...there's uh. Stuff I wanna--that I have to do first. And then I'll join you. But you go relax, okay? And don't worry about it. I'll be there before you know it."

Hanzo, puzzled but willing to play along, does as Genji asks.

The shower is surprisingly empty. Hanzo is actually pretty relieved about that. When Genji joins him and acts the way that Genji does, there will be no one for Hanzo to be embarrassed about seeing them. But as he sits on the stool and rinses himself, Genji does not arrive.

Hanzo glances over his shoulder as he moves the head of the shower over his arms. The door is shut. The room is empty and cold at his back.

And Genji is not there.

Hanzo frowns, finishes rinsing. He walks over to the hot spring naked.

And it too is empty.

Hanzo settles himself in the water. Sinks down in it until just his nose and the top of his head are left out in the steaming air. He closes his eyes.

Tries to figure out what Genji might be planning.

Something ridiculous, Hanzo is sure. Something that will embarrass Hanzo in the end. Genji has a knack for that.

Hanzo draws a breath in through his nose. Releases it into the onsen, a small stream of bubbles from his mouth. The air here is quiet and peaceful and everything Hanzo thought he wanted.

But he misses Genji.

The honeymoon phase, Genji had called it. Lovesick and pining.

Lovesick.

Hanzo presses his hands against his lower belly.

"Oh wow," Genji's voice says from the entrance. "I didn't realize you'd be the only person in here. Were you lonely, Hanzo?"

Hanzo turns to look over at Genji.

Standing by the door to the showers.

Holding a wash cloth over his crotch for modesty. His skin is shiny and damp from the quick wash he must have given himself. Under the water, Hanzo's cock gives a weak twitch.

The fact that Genji's body alone is enough to inspire that should probably be shocking. His pulse speeds up, the itch of it in his throat. His eyes keep flicking to the towel and back.

Genji notices. Hanzo can tell by the way he grins, pulls up just enough on the cloth that the bottom of his balls are visible.

"Were you?" Genji asks as he crosses to the pool. The water is deep, hazy and warm enough that Hanzo is relatively sure Genji cannot see the way Hanzo's body is reacting.

"Was I what?"

"Lonely without me?"

Hanzo licks his lips. Face heating up. "Yeah," he says, looking away as Genji lowers himself into the pool. The sleek lines of Genji's body, his thighs, his cock, the defined lines of his abs, swallowed by the water.

He sits close, knee brushing Hanzo's, but he makes no move to come closer. He leans back, throat extending as he tips his head. He sighs.

Hanzo sits next to him, anxious now. A little confused. Disappointed. Part of him had expected Genji to be on him in an instant, pressing too close, too intimate, even though there is no one else here. The fact that Genji is not leaves Hanzo drifting, unsure.

Hanzo reaches between them, beneath the water, to brush his fingers over Genji's thigh. Genji tilts his face up, bites his lip. His eyes are dark, though that is probably due to the low, natural lighting.

"Yeah?" Genji says. An exhale. Short and panting. "Do you want something, brother?"

Hanzo doesn't know the answer to that. His fingers clench, nail scraping lightly against Genji's skin. The water softens any sting the blow could carry.

Genji chuckles.

"Come closer," Hanzo says. Voice pitched low.

"We're in public."

Like Hanzo doesn't remember that. "I don't care," Hanzo says. He does care. As soon as they begin he will berate himself. But he wants this. He hates, hates that he wants it. The thrill that they could be caught only adds to the thrumming in Hanzo's skin.

Genji slides closer. The water laps at his chest. Little waves that splash against Hanzo too. Hanzo with his nipples hard. Genji reaches forward, tweaks it with his knuckle.

The rough callouses he has from sword training.

Hanzo groans, louder than he means to. It echoes off the rocks, off the surface of the water. Genji leans his face closer, kisses the rest of the sound away. Catches the next one with his lips when he turns his fingers to scratch them across Hanzo's nipple.

His cock brushes the back of Hanzo's hand. Hardening in the water. Bobbing in the current Genji's hands are creating.

"Want me to lick them," Genji asks. Voice rough in Hanzo's ear. Arousal and something else. The danger of the situation getting to him as well. Stoked in all the right places.

Hanzo shudders, turns his head. His nose brushes Genji's cheek. "Yes," Hanzo says. Though the sound barely escapes him. "Genji, I want you to."

"Even though anyone could see us?"

Hanzo whines, high in his throat. "Yes," he says again, "damn you, yes."

He gropes at Genji's cock in retaliation. Smoothes his fingers up it. The water splashes, mirroring the motion of his hand beneath the surface.

Unlike Hanzo, Genji does not act as though he is falling apart. He grins, shifts his hips to meet Hanzo's hand in a lazy thrust. He bares his teeth, runs them down Hanzo's throat. He doesn't bite down though. Hanzo wishes he would.

Then Genji's hot mouth encircles his nipple and Hanzo stops thinking at all. His mouth falls open and only Genji's hand clapping over it at the last second stops the rumbling noise Hanzo's body longs to make at the contact.

"You have to be quieter," Genji says against the skin. His lips are dry compared to the water; his tongue is a brand, hot, scalding. "Or someone really will come to check on us. Can you do that?"

Hanzo nods. Slips his free hand over his mouth. Bites down on the knuckles.

Genji doesn't wait for another go ahead. He tracks his teeth across Hanzo's puckered nipple, bites gently at the peak. Rolling his tongue against it while holding it between his teeth. Lashes against it.

Hanzo shivers full bodied. His hand has stopped moving on Genji's cock. He can't focus on it and on Genji's mouth and on keeping quiet.

"Brother," Hanzo hisses around his fingers, pushing his chest more fully into Genji's grip. Genji's hands move expertly, cupping the pec, flicking at the other nipple.

Genji moves his head back, blows across the heated flesh. "Say it again," he says. His eyes meet Hanzo's gaze and hold it. Honey brown, steeped in gold. "Say it, Hanzo. Tell me."

Hanzo swallows, convulsively. The steam is in his lungs, coating his throat, it is impossible to breathe. "Oh, god," he says. "Brother. Little brother--I--Genji."

"Brother," Genji says. And he smiles. Returns to Hanzo's nipple with even more gusto. Tugging it between his teeth, pushing at the mound of Hanzo's teat to keep it as close to his lips as possible.

Hanzo's head falls back. Strikes against the stone. He hardly notices or cares. "Oh, Genji, oh, oh, my little brother. I...I don't think..."

Genji moves, swings his legs over Hanzo's. Pushes their cocks together. The water splashes out of the pool, spreads across the well tended stones. Hanzo watches it without seeing.

Genji's mouth never leaves him. Torturous. Laving upon the swollen pink skin with his tongue. His teeth. Hanzo can already feel the bruises forming, right around the nipple. Obscene.

His brother.

Genji holds their cocks together, jerks them off with quick, efficient strokes. It would be too rough if weren't for the water. Would be painful and desperate.

Hanzo finds he doesn't mind that thought at all.

So long as it is Genji.

Always Genji.

His little brother.

Hanzo groans. His hips hitch, body going rigid in the warm water. His hands find Genji's hips, dig in to leave bruises of his own. His shoulders tense painfully against the stone, scraping even though the surface is finished and polished to avoid such injury.

Hanzo is barely even aware of any of it.

His orgasm has left him wiped. Unaware.

Adrift.

It is only Genji who brings him back from it. Genji kisses his forehead. Genji pets through his hair.

"Big brother," he says, sing-song in Hanzo's ear. "Come on," he says. "I only got her to let me book it for an hour," he says.

Grinning.

Hanzo picks his head up. Studies Genji's face. Genji whispering to the receptionist. Genji goading him about strangers. Hanzo closes his eyes, sits up enough to lay his head against Genji's shoulder.

"I love you, little brother," he says.

Genji kisses his temple. Genji's fingers frame his cheeks.

"I know, big brother. I love you too."

If this is the honeymoon, so be it. Hanzo knows in his heart that this feeling he has for Genji will never, ever change.


End file.
